


Will Ye, Nill Ye

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor teaches Duncan a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Ye, Nill Ye

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation is probably going to be longer than the drabble! I saw the meaning for the title's phrase (phrase now obsolete). That "nill" is the negative counterpart to "will", way back when. So "will ye, nill ye" means "whether you will (it) or not". It made me think of Connor trying to teach a very young Duncan. *g*

“Again,” Connor commanded, and Duncan sucked wind and performed the maneuver.

Connor’s expression was hard. “Not good enough,” he said. “Again.”

Duncan did it again, and thrice more.

Connor scowled. “You’ve let your guard too low. It’ll get you killed. Again.”

Exhausted and pushed beyond endurance, Duncan rebelled. “No,” he said. “Tomorrow.”

“I said now,” Connor growled fiercely.

“No--”

Connor moved like the wind, and the next moment Duncan was on his back staring up at the warehouse ceiling, breath gone and head spinning.

“Now, do it again,” Connor commanded. “Will ye, nill ye.”

Duncan performed the maneuver again.


End file.
